Tyrkjaránid
by Bleu-Papillon
Summary: Sucedió que Islandia se convirtió en el huésped forzoso de uno de los imperios más grandes que ha existido. Inspirado en una canción del folklore islandés.
1. Chapter 1

Es fácil decir qué camino seguir cuando conoces las consecuencias de tal elección, sin embargo, saber la respuesta de tu apuesta es un regalo difícil de obtener, y el 99% del tiempo debes tomar una decisión a ciegas.

Ahora, años de madures después, soy consciente de tal cosa y hago un esfuerzo diariamente por meditar y tratar de adivinar el alcance, las posibles consecuencias de mis actos, pero en el tiempo de aquel pequeño error no era capaz de tomar una decisión esperando que fuera la correcta. Mis hermanos no podían quedarse a cuidarme, así que me ordenaron permanecer oculto. Aquel era un tiempo muy difícil para todos ellos, luchaban entre ellos y no podían preocuparse por un suelo tan inhóspito como el mío, solo luchaban por ser mi "dueño" para tener un nombre más en su lista de posesiones.

En una de sus ausencias -una de las mas largas- un navío llegó a mis costas, desde el sur. Pensé que sería alguno de mis hermanos, pero al primer vistazo noté la diferencia. Mis hermanos aún eran jóvenes y yo, aunque no sabía nada de navegación, pude distinguir la grandeza de aquella nave comparada con las rudimentarias balsas que usaban los otros nórdicos; este visitante sabía cómo construir barcos, suficiente grande para una tropa, pero sin dejar ni un solo motivo al azar. Lo más sorprendente no fue el barco, sino la gente que bajó de él; hombres de piel oscura, con tantos variantes, desde color arena hasta la piedra más negra, descendieron en la playa. Me llamo la atención todo de aquellos, desde el color de piel que ya mencioné, hasta sus cuerpos, corpulentos, pero diferentes a los de mis hermanos, y los atavíos con los que se cubrían; usaban en ellos colores que yo sólo había visto en las luces boreales.

Debí haberme retirado, pero la variedad de los invasores casi me hipnotiza, y a la poca gente que conformaba mi población en ese entonces también. Nos acercamos con inocente curiosidad, sin imaginar que nos tomarían como recuerdo de su gran expedición.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y la conciencia poco después de subir al barco. En aquel entonces, mi edad humana podría haber estado alrededor de los 13 años, aunque yo me sentía más pequeño, y más aun en manos de extranjeros. No me di cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que el clima respondió la incógnita que aún no me había planteado; hacía calor, tanto, que imaginé que caminaba cerca de un río de lava. Podía ver el cielo desde nuestra celda, por entre unas ventilas. El firmamento continuaba siendo azul, pero el aire, contaminado por el sudor de los prisioneros, era distinto. El sol se colaba por cualquier espacio entre las maderas, los cuales eran muy pocos, pero aun así penetraba hasta hacernos sentir la fuerza con la que contaba al sur. No estábamos acostumbrados a tal cosa, y nos aterraba, el sol quema distinto en nuestra tierra… ésa fue una de las cosas que nos hizo comprender lo lejos que nos habían llevado, ahora, como viles pedazos de carne, piezas para mercadeo, poco después aprendimos que seríamos usados como esclavos.

Al llegar a la costa, difícilmente nos pusimos de pié después de días -o semanas- de estar sentados, apretados en una celda. Todos los esclavos veníamos montados en el mismo bote. Al salir de nuestro reclusorio nos enfrentamos a un tremendo choque cultural, no supe medir cuál asombro era mayor, si el de los locales al vernos, semejantes gentes, que lucían como los europeos, pero mas pequeños, más pálidos y escuálidos, o el nuestro al mirar tan complejo movimiento y manera de vestir.

-Vaya botín con el que volvimos!- soltó con un aire de arrogancia, una voz que anteriormente había escuchado durante el viaje, tan fuerte y dominante, que supuse que era el jefe -Ese es el chico, no? -sentí una mirada sobre mi cuello- transpórtenlo al palacio y a los demás, distribúyanlos en las casas de los jefes, hasta que todos queden saciados de servidores. No me importa para qué trabajo los pidan, es su premio por el buen trabajo

No supe por qué era capaz de comprender aquella lengua tan ruda, quizá los días del viaje, en cuyo silencio de mi sangre y la voz de los secuestradores era lo único que me hacía recordar que estaba vivo, sirvieron para que las palabras adquirieran un sentido en mi mente. Sentí a aquel hombre pasar junto a mí y elevé el rostro; una figura cubierta totalmente de blanco, con detalles carmesíes y dorados que reflejaban el sol. Me miró por un segundo con el rostro también cubierto por un antifaz blanco y siguió de largo; Era alto, tan alto como el más fuerte de mis hermanos. En mi inocencia infantil elevé el deseo con toda mi alma, de que fuera uno de ellos disfrazado haciéndome una mala broma. Ahora me avergüenzo de aquella idea, era realmente estúpida.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino al palacio no fue tan largo como el viaje en barco, pero se tomó su tiempo. Sentía que mis mejillas y mis brazos ardían. Por mi propia supervivencia, me fui arrancando como pude, ciertas partes de mi vestimenta ya que en el nuevo ambiente el sol quemaba y la piel animal se adhería a la tuya de una manera muy incómoda. Me pregunte cómo estas personas que nos transportaban eran capaces de permanecer cubiertos, de dónde sacaban esas ropas de apariencia tan ligera, que los cubrían casi totalmente y pocas veces éramos capaces siquiera de ver sus ojos.

Muchas de estas preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado mientras nos adentrábamos a la ciudad, mirando al rededor construcciones que jamás imaginamos ver, tan altas como 20 personas paradas una sobre otra. Cada uno de los edificios era más majestuoso que el otro, y el palacio no se quedó atrás.

Nos hicieron entrar por la misma puerta que a los cerdos, estábamos por debajo de la servidumbre usual. Conmigo llegaron 3 de mis gentes, que fueron destinados a trabajos tan indigentes como remover el estiércol de los animales. No supe mucho, a mí me llevaron a un espacio aparte y me bañaron lo mas básica y bruscamente posible, como si se tratara de una herramienta sucia, me vistieron de manera apenas presentable y me llevaron ante el hombre que había visto antes. Para que no pase desapercibido, el interior del palacio era aun más grandioso que el exterior, había imágenes en las paredes, en el suelo, en los altos tejados, cosas que yo jamás había siquiera imaginado. De no ser porque me llevaban casi arrastrando, me habría quedado contemplando uno de los pilares por toda la vida.

Me dejaron caer sobre el suelo, sobre una alfombra más bien, un tapiz bordado a mano con los hilos más hermosos y coloridos del mundo, por lo cual difícilmente podría pensar en elevar la vista. Frente a mí, en un trono alargado, decorado tan magníficamente como todo lo demás, estaba cómodamente instalado aquel hombre.

-Bienvenido, pequeño. ¿Puedes comprender algo de lo que digo?

Su voz era mucho más suave que en el puerto, que en cualquier momento del viaje, supongo que estar en casa provoca un cambio en cualquiera, así como estar alejado de la misma. A pesar de que comprendí lo que me dijo, no pude más que dirigir de nuevo mis ojos hacia el tapiz del suelo.

-Supongo que te es difícil aún. Me costó trabajo llegar hasta tus costas, un viaje tan largo, sólo para comprobar qué tan cierto es que el mundo es realmente amplio -escuché que se ponía en pié y caminaba hacia mi. Poco después sentí su sombra, su figura interponerse entre la luz que entraba por las ventanas más altas y mi cuerpo. Era realmente alto- Me gusta mucho viajar, y más me gusta ser capaz de dejar un testimonio de mis viajes, y por supuesto, tomar recuerdos.

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y no pude detener un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y jugó con él, como examinándolo.

-¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Tus hermanos alguna vez te han hablado de mi?

Asentí. No tanto era que mis hermanos me hubieran hablado de el… había escuchado en sus discusiones que hablaban de un gigante hacia el oriente, un reino que se había expandido más de lo que nadie esperaba, que controlaba gran parte del mundo conocido. Además, durante el viaje, escuché a sus soldados vanagloriarse de si mismos.

-Oh, entonces sí entiendes lo que digo -soltó una risotada de orgullo- pensé que mi lenguaje te sería difícil de comprender, me disculpo por dudar tanto de ti. Entonces, según lo que sabes, quién soy?

Separé mis labios y los mantuve así por unos segundos, sin decir palabra. desde que me montaron al barco no había hablado en absoluto, y dudé que la voz fuera a salir de mi garganta.

-…tomano….

-¿Qué? -Dijo mi anfitrión, incliándose para acercar su oído a mi cabeza-

Tuve que toser para aclarar mi garganta, no recordaba que hablar costara tanto trabajo.

-Imperio… otomano…


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA

este capitulo contiene sexo explicito

* * *

Los primeros días en el corazón -territorialmente hablando- del imperio no fueron tan malos. Fui tratado como un huésped, poco a poco me acostumbré al clima, y finalmente tuve tiempo de observar con calma los tapices que decoraban el recinto. De vez en cuando mi anfitrión me hacía llamar y me llevaba con el a uno de los jardines, se divertía mostrándome cosas de su mundo y observando mis reacciones a los alimentos que me ofrecía.

-Entonces esto es hecho por los gusanos…? -pregunté mirando un liquido espeso que me ofrecían en un cuenco.

-No son gusanos, y pruébalo -sabía, a pesar de su rostro cubierto, que estaba sonriendo. El tono de su voz lo delataba-

Acercó el cuenco a mi rostro y casi me caigo sobre mi espalda. Estábamos sentados sobre el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol frutal. Sadiq -cuyo nombre humano era raro utilizar, de hecho, no me permitía más que saberlo- soltó una risotada al ver mi intento fallido de huir, pero no me presionó para comer aquel alimento que no me llamaba ni un poco la atención el probar. Agitó la mano para llamar a sus sirvientes, y uno de ellos acercó una gran bandeja con frutas. Tomó una mandarina y me la entregó. Esa fue una de mis frutas favoritas, y aprendí a comerlas ávidamente cada que una de ellas llegaba a mis manos.

-Sin duda eres un niño, con esos gustos tan dulces. ¿Extrañas a tus hermanos?

-Por supuesto… -pelaba la mandarina, elevando de vez en cuando la mirada, pero no era necesario ver a mi interlocutor, de cualquier modo, no podía ver más que un montón de telas que le cubrían- pero sé que no han venido a buscarme porque tienen asuntos más graves de los que hacerse cargo…

Obviamente me estaba haciendo el fuerte. Me preocupaba valer tan poco que ni siquiera hubieran notado que ya no estaba en casa.

-Sí, las noticias dicen que siguen peleando por hacerse uno más grande que otro… algo para lo cual serías algo útil -me quitó un gajo de mandarina, bajando levemente la tela que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro para llevársela a la boca, y pude ver un poco- aunque tu casa es un pedazo de tierra muy inútil, tierra es tierra.

Pretendí no sentirme ofendido por su comentario, pero un involuntario puchero apareció en mi rostro. El lo notó y se burló al respecto, cosa que consiguió hacer que me sonrojara, para su deleite y burla.

Caminé junto a el por el palacio, hacia sus aposentos, mientras me hablaba de sus viajes; sabía tantas cosas que jamás me habían dicho mis hermanos, que llegué a sentirme aún más pequeño de lo que ya era. Cada cosa que me mostraba o me contaba añadía una nueva pieza en el mundo que me armaba mentalmente, dentro de mi imaginación que, antes de el, era realmente limitada. Es bien sabido que entre menos conoces, menos piensas,

Este día en especial, me contaba cómo había conformado el harem.

- Y del ultimo viaje a Grecia traje tres nuevas mujeres… hay bellezas que no es posible dejar pasar

-¿3 mujeres?… ¿cuántas tienes en total?

-Ha… -hizo una cuenta mental- cerca de 45, todas ellas, mis esposas

-45….. -caminé más lento, imagiándolas a todas alrededor suyo- no caben en tu aposento… es por eso que les has construido un castillo aparte…?

-Así es. Todas ellas viven juntas, esperando a que su amado esposo las llame para solicitar que cumplan su deber sagrado como esposas… -me miró, y yo sabía que estaba sonriendo. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-¿Hay hombres en el harem? -pregunté por mera curiosidad.

-Sólo los eunucos, que las custodian… no puedo tomar chicos como esposas, pero sí puedo divertirme con ellos… -cruzó los brazos, con actitud nostálgica- cuando viajas tanto, te acostumbras a probar todo lo que encuentres, y hay ciertos placeres a los que uno no puede negarse.

Sentí las mejillas calientes. Ya había visto gente fornicando, pero jamás a dos hombres, siempre hombre y mujer, aunque sabía que la gente lo hacía entre iguales, no me había tocado la ocasión de presenciarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Mi anfitrión me tomó del brazo y me acercó a el, para cuestionarme con tono burlesco- ¿un buen recuerdo?

-¡No! -exclamé, más avergonzado que molesto- Yo no tengo recuerdos de ese tipo… aun…

-Oh cierto, eres pequeño aún… aunque, sabes, no tengo la certeza de que seas un chico. Eres tan pequeño y delgado, que bien podrías ser una chica bien plana -mientras hablaba, su mano pasó de mi hombro a mis costados, bajando hasta la cadera, movimiento que me dio cosquillas y un tanto de escalofríos- deberíamos averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

-No es necesario, soy un chico

-No puedes jurar sobre algo que no sabes por completo

Y me arrastró hasta dentro de sus aposentos. Ya había estado ahí, curioseando, pero esta vez no confiaba en los pasos que me habían llevado hasta dentro de tal recinto. Siempre había algún aroma envolviendo el lugar, y el lugar donde el otomano dormía era una colección de colores y texturas que solo a ciegas podía provocar el sueño. Me arrojó sobre los cojines que cubrían la cama y se puso sobre mi.

Se quitó el turbante y la tela que cubría parte del rostro, el cual quedo solo parcialmente escondido detrás de su antifaz. Su piel morena era de un color casi dorado, brillante, perlado por el sudor que producía debido al calor casi asfixiante del imperio.

-¿Qué sucede? Sé que soy atractivo, pero estas casi babeando

-N-no es así -gire el rostro, y mientras estaba distraído tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera la piel de mi captor, él desnudó la mirad superior de mi cuerpo. Por mi espalda subió un escalofrío.

-Qué blanco eres… no te duele que te acaricie el viento?

No sabia qué responder. Antes jamás me había preocupado, no de tal manera, el estar desnudo, pero en el momento en el que alguien le muestra especial atención a tu cuerpo, te das cuenta de que algo provoca en ti el hecho de ser visto.

Pasó una mano por sobre mi pecho y un segundo escalofrío se apoderó de mi. Cubrí mi cara con las manos, tratando de no concentrarme en las manos que recorrían mi piel expuesta, hasta que sentí la humedad de sus labios sobre mí. No pude ver, no quise ver, cómo su curiosidad se transformaba en deseo, cómo el moreno comenzó a besar mi piel desnuda y a deleitarse con los temblores de mi cuerpo. Hubo un momento en que mi parte superior no fue suficiente para el, así que me quitó lo demás.

-Vaya -río con suavidad, sentía como si su mirada me quemara. es verdad, sí eres un hombrecito

Mantenía mis manos sobre el rostro, pero sentí cómo las enormes y cálidas manos del otomano recorrieron mis caderas, bajaron por mis muslos y me sujetaron por las rodillas para hacerme abrir las piernas, Me asusté tanto al no saber que pasaba, que abrí el espacio entre mis dedos, para ver justo el momento en que mi captor besaba mi ombligo, bajaba por mi vientre y terminaba introduciendo mi sexo en su boca. Dejé salir una exclamación de sorpresa y terror, ya que difícilmente comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo, y a pesar de la placentera sensación que aquello me brindaba, el terror que me invadió no me permitía gozarlo plenamente. Aquella actividad duró unos minutos, hasta que mi cuerpo inexperto llegó a su limite y dejé salir mi esencia casi infantil dentro de la boca del moreno. Exhalé, cansado, a pesar de no haber hecho realmente nada. Sé que el sonreía, satisfecho por obtener lo planeado, y mientras yo trataba de recomponer mi vaga consciencia, levantó mis rodillas y las empujó sobre mi abdomen, para levantar mi cadera, y comenzó a lamer entre mis gluteos. Ya no me asusté, por el momento, no sabía qué iba a pasar ni me importaba ya que no era capaz de pensar siquiera una oración congruente. Luego, una sensación un tanto incomoda, algo delgado y largo en mi interior, me bajó de las nubes, posiblemente uno de sus dedos. Me quejé, pero fui ignorado, y un segundo invasor tomó poder sobre mi. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, pero no podría hacer otra cosa que sujetarme de los suaves cojines a mis costados. Los invasores se movían en mi interior, ensanchándome, explorando territorios que yo jamás pensé que serían examinados. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su presencia cuando me dejaron, y de nuevo Sadiq me tomó de las rodillas, pero esta vez además de abrirlas se coloco entre ellas y las mantuvo en alto. Le miré y casi pude ver el brillo de sus ojos, antes de ser como algo mucho más grande que sus dedos presionó contra mi ano. Me asusté, un dolor insoportable entró en mi junto con el miembro del otomano, que me invadió lenta pero firmemente a pesar de mis lágrimas. No podía aguantarlo, sentí que moriría, y comencé a rogarle piedad en mi lengua madre. Pero el seguía sin escuchar. Entró por completo y yo temí partirme en dos, cosa que no sucedió. Por un momento el otomano fue clemente y permanecio inmóvil, pero cuando lo creyó conveniente comenzó a moverse, al principio lento, casi dulcemente, para después, mientras más fácil le resultaba moverse, más rápido lo hizo. Un montón de sensaciones desconocidas se hicieron presentes en mi cuerpo y mente; miedo, curiosidad, ansias, más dolor del que había jamas sentido y la incógnita de qué pasaría si el otomano decidía utilizarme como mujer permanentemente, ya que a pesar de mi desconcierto, supe fácilmente que ese era el papel en el que fungía en aquel momento.

* * *

Buenas noches, valientes que están leyendo este fanfiction

si ven algo mal redactado es por mi inutilidad, sumandole que estoy escribiendo esto a las 2 am tratando de vencer al insomnio

e hice los 3 capitulos a la vez.

si le sgusta y creen que debo continuar, porfavor, dejen un review

criticas, comentarios y opiniones bien recibidos

gracias

con amor, Bleu


End file.
